(Literally) Thinking of You
by Nilzkin00
Summary: I thought of this soulmate au that "What if you could excange thoughts with your soulmate?" and I love Zosan (Zoro x Sanji) so this happened. Yaoi aw yeh. Also currently featuring Nami x Vivi and maybe Frobin.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so, this is pretty much a soulmate idea that I came up with.**

 **And yea, it's totally Zosan goodness.**

 **Oda still owns One Piece, not Moi.**

* * *

 **Sanji P.O.V:**

I only heard about it a little while ago.

Well, acually it has allways been popular to talk about in tv and I think I've heard customers chat about it, but it was only recently that Nami-san began explianing what it was really about. I've never really understood it until now. Apparently we all have one significent person, we call it soulmate, that we are destined to be with and it appears that we can share thoughts with that person. Nami-san told us that she had been hearing this voice in her head and when she looked into why this was happening to her, she saw that it was a thing.

Some people belive it, some don't (most likely those who hasn't heard "the voice" yet) and some just don't care. There is a lot of people that just are waiting and trying to comunicate with the other person. But the thing is that you can only share thoughts if both is thinking about the other at the same time. So even if you are literally yelling out to them in your mind, the wont hear you unless they think about you. It's kind of sad really.

So anyway, I obviosly began swooning over what kind of beautiful lady that were waiting for me. She has probably been to talk me for so long~ But here I've been, not caring and leaving her waiting! How could I be so selfish?!

 _You have my apologies, my gorgeus lady. Were you waiting for me?_

...

 _...Lady?_

And that was a month ago.

* * *

"-so then we just began talking and I realised that she is the most amazing person in the world." Vivi-chan said looking dearly at Nami-san.

"You aren't the worst either." Nami-san said back with a wink.

We, as in me, Nami-san and her stunning soulmate, are currently chatting in a cafe.

"You both are extremely lovely, my ladies~!"

This is my first time meeting Vivi-chan and she is a cute blue-haired woman who's one of the kindest I've met. She, luckely, lives not too far from here. In the same city acually!

"So Sanji-kun, how is it going with your soulmate?" Vivi asked me.

"Well I bet that she is out there somewhere but she never answers me."

"Ah, I'm sorry if I upset you!" She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Oh don't worry about me Vivi-chwan! I make sure too think about her everyday, so she can get the chance whenever." It's true. Every day since I heard of it, I've been checking if she would finally answer. I guess she is in the same situation as I was, huh?

When I looked up I saw that Nami-san and Vivi-chan were murmuring something.

"...Hey Sanji..." Nami spoke up to me. "Have you maybe thought sometime of if it wasn't a lady?"

"You mean like if she wasn't a proper lady or something? Well then she would still be perfection~" I don't care if she's strong, weak, delicate, thin or even...overweight...she will still be-

"No, I mean if it were a guy, Sanji."

A guy? As my soulmate? No, the thought has never ocurred me. I mean, I have never gotten attracted to a guy before, so I'm clearly straight. Well I can admit that some guys can look hot but that doesn't mean that I want to get into their pants or something.

"Pardon me, Sanji-kun, but you allways pronounce your soulmate as a she. Maybe _he_ is just waiting for you to think of _him_?" Vivi-chan slowly asked me.

"But Vivi-chan I'm clearly strai-"

 ** _Hello?_**

I let out a squeak at the low and manly voice that suddenly appeared in my head.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for ending the first chapter here, the good stuff had just come. If you didn't get how it works, just ask and I'll answer without spoiling too much.**

 **no but really, tell me if you liked it and I'll keep going**

 **I guess**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Sanji P.O.V:**

 _ **Hello?**_

I let out a squeak at the low and manly voice that suddenly appeared in my head.

 _"What?!"_ I thought out loud.

"Sanji-kun? Are you ok?" Vivi-chwan kindly asked me.

"Yes of course, my dear, I'm just... _"_

 ** _You know I can hear you right?_**

 _"Uh...No? What's even going on?"_

 _"_ Sanji, you're talking to your soulmate." Nami-san explained. "And you're talking out loud too."

 _Huh? What?_

 ** _That's the third time you said "what", idiot._**

 _"Shut up!"_ I said without thinking _._

 _"_ I'm going to assume you didn't say that to me." Nami-san said while taking a sip out of her coffee.

"It's very hard concentrating on two things at the same time in the beginning." Vivi-chan said after taking a bite of her cookie. "Your brain automatically thinks it's like talking, so thats what you do. Try thinking like you normally do."

"I'm utterly cofused, but I'll try."

 _ **Pfft**_

"Oh, and he\- I assume by your expression, can hear when you talk. You think what you are going to say before you acually say it." Nami-san filled in.

"Oh Godammit _."_

 ** _What, did you just realise I'm a dude, duckbrain?_**

 _No, just hearing that I'll have to stand your stupid comments whenever I have a conversation, bastard._

 _ **You know you love it.**_

 _"No I don't! Shut up."_ I can feel my cheeks heating up.

"Sanji you are turning red, what did he say?" Nami said, smirking.

 _Nami, my dear not right now please!_

 ** _So that's her name._**

"N-Nothing, Nami-swan!" I quickly answered.

 _ **Ha, that's bullshit.**_

 _Shut it!_

 ** _Aaand that's the third time you said "shut up"._**

 _"Bastard I said 'it' not 'up'!"_

 ** _Sure you did._**

 _Do you have selective hearing or something, fucktard?_

 ** _Do you have a dirty mouth or something, duckbrain?_**

 _"Oh my god you're annoying!"_ I laid my head on the table.

 _ **The feeling's mutual.**_

I didn't get to come up with a good comback before Vivi-chan disrupded my thoughts.

"Sanji-kun? I think it's time to leave the café and leave you to talk to your...soulmate." She looked at me with meaning eyes.

"Yeah, you were thinking some things out loud, so you need to train on that." Nami-san said, finishing her cookie.

"But what about getting to know you more, Vivi-chwan?" That's why we came here after all.

"Oh don't worry about us, Sanji-kun, we'll do fine by ourselves." She genly smiled at me.

"But-"

"No buts. Besides, I want to know everything about this guy of yours." Nami-san interrupded me. "Do you even know his name? Or did you only yell at him?" She looked dissapoinded now.

 _...What is his name? Maybe it was kind of rude to yell at him?_

 ** _Yeah, it wasn't really a smooth move._**

 _No it was totally the right thing to do._

 ** _Hey!_**

 _So you can hear me, are you not able to stop thinking about me?_

 _ **Shut up! It wasn't like you could either!**_

 _I just did, idiot!_

 ** _..._**

 _...what?_

 ** _...the name is Zoro. You were wondering so..._**

 _...yeah, thanks. I'm Sanji._

 _ **Sanji? What the fuck kind of name is that?**_

 _Hey-_

 _ **I can work with that. That is acually a pretty beautiful name.**_

 _..._

 ** _..._**

...uh...

 _ **...you heard that didn't you?**_

 _...thank you...?_

 ** _Shit._**

Ok, now I'm definitely red as a tomato.

 _I guess that's a thing that we need to keep in mind?_

 ** _That we can hear EVERYTHING now, and not only thinking TO eachother?_**

 _Yeah...sorry I got to go._

 ** _...You do realise this isn't like leaving a normal conversation right?_**

 _...shit_

 _Allright this got really awkward really quickly._

 ** _Heard that._**

 _Just...Bye!_

"His name is Zoro, aparently." I tried to distract myself by talking to the lovely pair in front of me.

"...You had a fight with him again, didn't you?" Nami-san asked me while sighing. "Anyways, Zoro was his name right?"

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was a lotta fun writing! Chapter 2, Yaaay! ^^**

 **Did it shock you that they would fight the first thing they did? Probably not, but still. The Zosan has started...**

 **That was such an amazing cliffhanger in the last chapter right?**

 **yeah, no**

 **Oda still owns One Piece, not Moi.**

 **Still, if you didn't get how this au works, just ask and I'll answer what I can without spoiling.**

 **Thanks for reading, really.**


	3. Chapter 3

We were walking out of the café, having just finished our coffee.

"Trust me, it would please me to walk you two beautiful ladies home!"

After that…discovery, we didn't really talk much about it. We just talked more about random stuff while I tried to not listen or think about the annoying voice that kept nagging me. After we had finished our coffee, the girls wanted to go home to have some alone time, and who am I to deny such a thing? But the voice. Oh dear lord was it annoying. I would do anything to have a distraction for a bit more.

Nami sighed and Vivi put her hand on her shoulder reassuringly. Then she looked at me. "We know, Sanji-kun, but only to the subway alright?"

That look was the easiest thing to understand today. 'I know it's annoying right now, but you need to at least get to know him.' _Yes, yes, I will but please just little bit more? I'm not ready to deal with this 3-year old right now._

 ** _Hey, you're the one to talk!_**

"Whatever you wish for, Nami-san~~!"

Yes, I could hear him but not talking back was my main goal here. The ladies had turn around and begun walking towards the subway, hand in hand and I ran up beside them.

* * *

"'Hey, Sanji. Hey. Hey idiot, I know you can hear me'." It wasn't long until I snapped.

 _"Just shut the fuck up already! Oh my God!"_ I yelled, not aware of my surroundings. I couldn't even count how many weird looks I got from the people at the subway. Bright red, I shifted in my seat. The worst thing though was the mocking laugh in my head.

 _I hate you so much right now._

After the girls went on their train I was able to ignore him while waiting for mine, thinking about what I should make for the wonderful girls next time we meet. But as soon as I sat down his voice was somehow even louder.

 ** _Haha...You're not really good at this "in thought" thing, huh?_**

 _Oh, what gave it away?_ The sarcasm is real.

 ** _Well you'll get used to it anyway._**

 _How the fuck do you know so much about this shit? I mean, this only happens once in a person's lifetime, right?_

 ** _Most of my friends are currently talking to their soulmate._**

Well that explains it.

 ** _Also, it's kind of a big thing here in Japan._**

 _Yeah, I guess more people believe it in...wait. Did you say Japan?_

 ** _Yeah? So? I can hear your...thinking...in japanese, so why is that a big deal?_**

 _...Well...maybe because I'm french? And you're thinking in french too...?_

 ** _...Uh...but you're currently in Japan right?_**

 _No...? I've never been in the country._

Even though it's one more thing to add to my list of things I don't understand today™, it's nice to share the confusion with this idiot.

 ** _...Ok...well, I'm gonna to go ask Robin about it._**

 _Hee, kind of shocking you got friends when such a douche._ I snickered quietly.

 ** _Pfft, I bet you don't have any at all. You should be happy a kind man like me came along._**

 _Shut the fuck up! I'll let you know that I'm extremely popular with the ladies around these parts!_

 ** _Those parts of yours doesn't seem that big then._** Oh now he's just asking for it.

 _"_ _Hmpf, I can assure you that my parts are big, bigger than yours for sure_ _ **."**_

A few heads turned Sanji's direction when he said that last part and his cheeks heated up in embarrassment for the second time. He gritted his teeth, mentally cursing himself. This was no way of losing his appearance in front of so much people, especially the stunning ladies on his right side that were currently giggling at his outburst. Sanji jerks in surprise when he hears a loud, obnoxious and annoying laugh that he soon realises comes from his so-called soulmate. He scowled and tries to form his words in his head instead of saying them out loud.

 _…_ _I swear you're the worst thing that has happened to me in months._

 ** _But also the best thing._**

 _Can you even realise how close I am to strangling you right now?_

 ** _Well no, taking in to count that we're probably millions of miles apart._**

Oh I'm _so_ done with this guy.

 _You are literally the embodiment of my hate._

 ** _That's not a very nice thing to say, now is it?_**

 _Well not in normal cases._

 ** _So this isn't normal to you?_**

 _Are you retarded?_

 ** _Last time I checked, nope._**

 _Well I think you should get a new check-up._

 ** _Can't, Chopper has finals right now._**

 _Who?_

 ** _Who's Nami?_**

…Is he seriously doing this?

 _Just fucking tell me!_

 ** _If you tell me who this Nami-san is._**

 _Fine! She's my friend…_

 ** _And…?_**

 _…_ _lesbian…but that has nothing to do with this!_

 ** _I can really tell those "big parts of yours" are getting some._**

 _Shut up! Now you tell me about this Chopper._

 ** _…_** ** _He's a good kid who's just going to finish school so he can practice on other people than us._**

I could tell in his voice that he seems quite fond of this Chopper – almost like a big brother. Now I'm kind of interested in knowing more.

 _Us…?_

 ** _Me and the rest of our gang._**

 _Do you want to go into more detail?_

 ** _…_** ** _Only if you do the same later._**

I might as well try to do this 'talk' thing that Nami wants me to do. _Deal._

 ** _Alright. One day I suddenly met this idiot who told me to join his "crew" and of course I said no, but then some shit happened and I found myself saying yes. Though it was only us two in this "crew" of his back then, that bastard tricked me. So I just kept hanging with this strange guy with a straw hat._**

 _A straw hat?_

 ** _Yep. He even named our crew after it – The Strawhats._**

 _That's weird._

 ** _If you think that's weird you got a lot coming for you if you ever meet him._**

 _Yeah, yeah, continue the story._

 ** _You were the one who asked. Anyway, eventually others that Luffy thought was interesting-_**

 _Luffy…that his name?_

 ** _Yeah. Eventually others that Luffy thought was interesting joined – Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook and Usopp._**

 _Usopp? You mean a Pinocchio-ripoff who's afraid of pretty much everything in life?_

 ** _You know him?_** Holy shit.

 _Shit I haven't talked to him in ages! Ever since he moved to Japan after collage we lost contact._

 ** _Hold on a minute…you the blond cook that shared room with him?_**

 _I'm a chef._

 ** _Whatever. Usopp's been telling us a lot about you._**

 _Oh really?_ Like how I generously made breakfast and dinner every day?

 ** _Yep, like how you're a blond pervert who always chases after girls among other things._**

 _...I'm going to kick his ass all the way to the fucking moon next time I see him._

 ** _Actually, he pulled this prank on me yesterday and I've been thinking of a way to get revenge. You got anything?_**

 _Well…_

Maybe this 'soulmate' thing isn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for not uploading anything for so long. I don't really know where I was going with this and I think I won't be continuing this for a while. But I thought I'd at least owe you this tiny chapter me and my friend worked on a long time ago, with some minor adjustments I just made.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
